Forced Silence
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! For Emotionally Unstable Fangirl. Sakura had been a nurse for two years and had never seen something so horrible. Kurogane had been a policeman for fifteen and had never felt so sick. The man who did this would be caught! AU. Adult themes. SyaoranXSakura. MOVED!


Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! The Breaking of Poisonwood by **Paradise Avenger**. (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected _this_. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The _Poisonwood_—)

Thank you Emotionally Unstable Fangirl aka Nagging Winnie der Pooh for the idea for this story!

On with the show!

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p :/ archiveofourown. o*r*g /works/840208/chapters/1601460

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

X X X

It was a busy night in the Emergency Room. Sakura was running on caffeine and cafeteria salad and that was all. Needless to say, she may have well have been running on empty. Finally, there was a slow spell and she had just stepped into the break room for a date with the espresso machine when the floor doctor dragged himself in as well.

"Dr. Fluorite?" She asked when he collapsed into a plastic orange chair.

Fai Fluorite, the night-shift floor doctor, was an affable friendly man with an inexhaustible smile and cheery blue eyes. Now, he had dark circles big enough to frighten crows and his mouth was pinched in a tight line. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily.

"Doctor?" Sakura ventured again and put a second cup on espresso in front of him. "Hey, what is it?"

He sipped on the coffee weakly and that appeared to revive him a little. "Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry. It's been a long night. Have a seat, I need to ask you a favor," he said.

"Of course," Sakura said and pulled back a chair. "What is it?"

"First, may I say, nice work with the druggie earlier this evening."

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Said druggie was a twenty year old named Chet who had arrived high and delirious. He had been heatedly making out with a window and a wall support beam when another nurse had discovered him. When Chet was pulled away from his inanimate girlfriend, he proceeded to slug the nurse. It took four male nurses to restrain him, but even then he showed signs of escaping so Sakura drew a shot of sedative and stuck him in the ass.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

Fai smiled. "You are one of my most brilliant nurses and also one of my kindest, that's why I want you to do this."

Sakura nodded and sipped her espresso. It needed some more sugar, but if _she _had anymore she'd be more wired than Chet. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Law enforcement just called. They have a severe case that's going to need special care and concern," Fai said quietly.

"Special Victims Unit?" Sakura asked.

Fai nodded. "A young man. He's been missing for nearly two weeks and he's in pretty bad shape. They're flying him in within the hour," he explained. He rubbed his eyes again. Fai suddenly looked very old, worn out, and exhausted.

"Doctor Fluorite?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, Sakura, I'm a little tired."

"I understand. Is your shift change coming?"

"Not for a while yet. I'll just have another cup of coffee," he said and tried to smile, but it was too strained. "Thank you for doing this, Sakura."

"Do you know him, Doctor?" She asked.

Fai shook his head. "He's the friend of a friend, but I looked over his file, Officer Kurogane faxed it to us, and…" He trailed off and actually looked physically ill. "They things he's had done to him shouldn't have been done to a corpse, none the less a human being."

Sakura swallowed. "Do they have whoever did it behind bars?"

Fai shook his head. "No. The young man is to have police bodyguards until the bastard it caught," he growled.

Sakura felt cold. She changed the subject. "Could I see the file?"

Fai nodded. "If you get some down time. It's on my desk in my office. It's open." Then, he chugged his coffee, tossed the cup, and left the room.

Sakura was left staring into the depths of her black espresso for a long time.

"Sakura?" A skinny dark-haired woman poked her nose into the break room. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Tomoyo, what's up?" Sakura asked and stood up quickly. She pitched her cup, still with the dregs in the bottom.

"Two things, no, actually, three," Tomoyo said hurriedly as they paced down the hallway. "You've had a marriage proposal, Chet is awake again, and there's a girl in room eighteen who needs twenty-seven stitches."

"Twenty-seven? Where?"

"Her arm," Tomoyo explained. "Her mother's boyfriend cut her up. Her boyfriend brought her in a few minutes ago. I've stopped the bleeding, but Dr. Fai told me to let you stitch her up."

Sakura nodded. "And my marriage proposal?"

"Mr. Cart," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Gross," Sakura said. "Decrease his morphine drip. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What about Chet?" Tomoyo asked as they peeled apart at a bend in the hallway.

"He's cute, Tomoyo," Sakura called over her shoulder. "Just don't let him bite you. Make sure he's restrained and see if you can get a hold of somebody to pick him up."

"But–"

"I'm sure you can handle it."

Then, Sakura was in room eighteen.

The girl was maybe sixteen or seventeen with short-cropped black hair and a winning smile. Her face was pale and there was a lot of blood on her school uniform, but she appeared to be in good spirits. Her arm had been wrapped tightly with a field compress and she had an IV going into the back of her hand.

Her boyfriend was definitely seventeen with dark brown-reddish hair and a strong jaw. He was sitting next to her on the bed, not touching her, but cheating as they played a game of Go Fish. He looked up when Sakura entered, but the girl was a little out of it.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. I'm here to stitch you up," she said as she read the clipboard Tomoyo had placed on the bedside table. "Yuzuriha and Ryuo," she read out loud.

"I'm Ryuo, the boyfriend," he volunteered. "I heard police were on their way to Yuzuriha's house to arrest her mother's boyfriend. Is that true?"

Sakura didn't have an answer for him. "I'm sorry. This isn't my floor," she said. "I don't know."

"Oh…"

"Do you have a strong stomach, Ryuo?" Sakura asked as she began unwrapping the compress on Yuzuriha's arm. Tomoyo had already given her something for the pain. "If not, you can leave the room. There's a waiting area just down the hall."

"I'm alright."

Sakura found the thread and surgical pliers and finally peeled off the bandage. The wound was deep and ugly. It looked like she had been cut with a serrated blade of some sort, leaving the edges of the wound ragged and raw. If it became infected, the infection would be powerful and hard to beat. Sakura made a metal note to get her a tetanus shot if she wasn't current and start her on some heavy duty antibiotics.

"Do you know what she was cut with?"

Ryuo shook his head. He looked pale.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked when she glanced up at him.

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright…"

Then, Sakura passed the needle through the edges of Yuzuriha's torn flesh and pulled it taut. Yuzuriha hissed in half-realized pain and then Ryuo fainted. He fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thunk. Sakura finished stitching up Yuzuriha before asking a few nurses to help her lift Ryuo onto the empty bed next to her.

Then, she moved on to her next task.

She visited Mr. Cart and he proposed again. She graciously declined because his wife, a young lanky blonde, was glaring at her something fierce.

Finally, she checked on Chet where he was restrained in the hallway outside the third floor nurses' station. He was thrashing and biting at her, but he couldn't hurt himself so she left him be.

Returning to the break room, she had another half a cup of espresso and then, he arrived.

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on **Archive of Our Own.**


End file.
